Run Away With Me
by Laserfire
Summary: This is when Luke goes to Annabeth and asks her to run away with him.


**Disclaimer:Not Rick Riordan**

**Luke when he tries to convince Annabeth to runaway with him.**

She sat at a cluttered desk, hunched over a laptop in her light blue/silver room. Her hair was thrown over her face and she looked as though she was trying to work out some sort of problem. Her face was screwed up in a puzzled expression but I was sure it would change as soon as she saw me.

But I had to talk to her.

I waited for her dad and step-mum to leave before I spoke. I braced myself but I knew she had every right to be angry with me.

I waited in the tree directly outside her window. I was going to wait until she came to shut the curtains or at least come to shut the window but she was too engrossed in her problem that I waited until she left to check on her brothers to climb in.

Luckily, the window was sort of open and all I had to do was shove it upwards and squeeze in through the small hole. I wouldn't recommend doing it.

Architectural plans were splayed across her laptop screen. Typical Annabeth.

"What the he..." I started but stopped as soon as I heard her door slam.

I looked up. I imagined seeing her everyday but not like this. I took a deep breath and prepared to explain but she was staring at me like I had two heads. I tried to open my mouth but she beat me to the punch.

"Luke?"

I smiled, grateful she wasn't chucking stuff at my head like I'd expected.

"Yeah. It's me."

Her astonished face faded.

"What're you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"_We _don't need to do anything. Get out."

Her voice was a deep growl and there was a strong sense of hostility. But I didn't move.

"Annabeth, I need..."

"Get out."

I exhaled.

"No, we need to talk." There was no uncertainty in my voice but Annabeth isn't the type of girl who obeys orders like that.

"I have nothing to say to you."

I reached over to her but she moved, as if she was scared of me. I stared at her, directly in her steely grey eyes. She didn't break her gaze.

"I'd never hurt you."

"You already have," She reached over and pulled at a strand of hair that had turned grey and turned to me angrily.

I walked up closer to her and this time she didn't stop me. But she did put her hand to her knife. I slowed down but continued to move forward to her. Her eyebrow raised and her expression remained angry but I never imagined she'd let me do what I did next.

My hand reached over to her neck quickly. She leaned backwards but I didn't break my grasp. I pushed her up against her wall and held her to me. For a second, both of us were locked to the other.

Then she pushed me away furiously.

"I told you to get out!" She spat.

"I need to talk to you first, then I'll leave. I promise." I stood next to her again but she brushed past me and opened the window wider.

"You have two minutes."

I gave her a small smile but she didn't return it.

"We run away."

Her face turned to incredulous.

I spoke before she could interrupt.

"I need to get out. Out of America. I made the biggest mistake."

"Yes, you did. And if you really meant it, you'd come back to camp."

I snorted.

"Do you really think they're going to let me walk back in there?"

Her face hardened.

"And what? They might not be stupid enough to take you back, but I am? Is that it? Do you really think I'm going to let you back in to my life so you can screw it up again?"

I realised too late that I'd said the wrong thing and was ruining my chance of convincing her.

"It'll be just like old times. Even though it's just us."

She folded her arms. I leaned over to her again.

"What about just now? You held me too. You felt something." She turned her face away and I snapped.

"It's him, isn't it? He's the reason you won't come. Percy Jackson?" I sneered as I said his name. Both her hands balled into fists and I took a step back as she shouted.

"You....Percy has nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah? Then why won't you come?"

She hesitated.

"Because you're trying to make me come with you to get back at Percy for your _master. _And it's not working. And two minutes are up. Get out!"

I turned away from her furious expression and noticed a small picture frame on her desk. A photograph of Annabeth, Grover and Percy. Annabeth stood in the middle with Percy on her right and Grover on her left. They all looked happy, particularly Annabeth. Her smile was a perfect half-moon. I picked it up in my hand and turned to face her.

"You say he has nothing to do with it? Well, I remember when you only used to smile like that for me, do you? Times change, I guess. I'm not the only one you think about. But the thing is, you do still think about me."

"I told you to get out."

"And I want to tell you what a big mistake you're making! Do you know what his plan is for me? He's going to use me. Like a stepping stone."

I pushed past her with force and she fell onto her bed. I walked to her window but paused.

"I hope you're very happy. With _him._"

I slammed the window shut as I reached the tree. I tried to just look forward instead of giving her any satisfaction of seeing me give her a sappy goodbye but I couldn't help myself. I turned and saw her waiting at the window. I sighed a bit and turned my head, but not before I saw a small tear forming on the right side of her face.

**I'm a MAJOR percabeth fan but I think Lukabeth (as in FRIENDSHIP, you guys, not a love couple!) needs a small bit of recognition and I wanted a small story of what actually happened that day.**

**Reviews =) (but please don't just say 'oh luke's a jerkface, blah blah blah' because to be honest I want to know what you thought about the actual writing too) Thanks everyone who has reviewed already!!**


End file.
